choicerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniella
Daniella is one of the shifters in the current game, and had been one for 2 days before arriving to Taismog. Before the start of the RP, she acquired a thick dark-brown winter coat with golden buttons that she wears over her original clothes. Appearance As a human Daniella's around 163cm with tanned skin and sandy brown eyes. Her long hair is vibrant pink, the bulk of it held up in a high ponytail that ends around her lower back; the hair-tie holding it is cream and mostly elastic, with a big plastic decoration in front that looks like a tall triangle. Most of her bangs are short, but the two framing her face are wide and long enough to reach her hips, where the pink fades to a lighter tone at the ends. A cream string is wrapped around the upper part of each of the two long bangs, at eye level, with the string's only visible end loose and reaching her chin as it fades to pink. Original clothes When she woke up, she was wearing a cream-colored spaghetti strap top, with three small round holes cut at the sides - the top two showing the black bandeau underneath the top, and the lowest showing skin. Around her neck was a blue necklace, the front decorated with four elongated ovals fanning out in the shape and colors of a Milotic’s tail. She also had cream knee-length denim shorts with shredded ends, held by a thick light blue belt with black designs mirroring the ones of water reflecting light, and a pink buckle. The sarong tied around her waist, decorated with the colorful patterns of a Milotic's tail, covered most of the shorts, and her strapped sandals were mostly cream with the soles and buckles pink. As a Pokémon Chubbier and shorter than a normal Milotic, with the colors having a vibrant hue. Her antennae and fins are longer too, the fins growing a bit lighter at the ends. Her eyes are the same shade as the pink in her body. Backstory Daniella was born and raised in Saffron. Like most other Kanto children, growing up included an unsupervised region-wide trip with a starter Pokémon, though hers was delayed by a few years due to her parent's concern about her fragile health. During the trip she stayed for a while at the Daycare near Celadon, where she found out that while she had enjoyed battling, taking care of young Pokémon was her calling in life. She returned home to continue her studies, and after a few years, graduated in Pokémon Breeding. After graduation, she returned to the Daycare to get a formal job. But it wasn't very long before a major problem arose. While studying, Daniella had been mostly sedentary, and suddenly switching to a relatively active lifestyle made apparent her health had seen better days. She needed to stop to catch her breath more often than she should have, and any strenuous activity left her weak and wheezing. Eventually, her chest started to hurt and she developed a cough that simply wouldn’t go away. She tried to continue her work even as she was getting treatment, finding workarounds to everything and relying on the various abilities of her team, until her parents put their foot down and insisted she had to give up on doing any kind of taxing physical activity. Even then, she found a way to not completely give up by taking care of the eggs, resting most of the time, and allowing her Pokémon to carry her or pass her things. But she could see how worried her parents and friends were, how carefully her team treated her. She hated how much her sickness was affecting not only her, but the people around her. So when she heard a voice one day, asking what she wanted, her wish was for perfect health. Her first day as a shifter could have been better. Daniella woke up with no memories of who or where she was, or why was she dressed for beach weather in the middle of a mountain. Trying to scale down, she tripped and almost fell, triggering her transformation into some kind of giant snake with gills that really wasn't made to be in rocky terrain either. At least her distressed sounds got the attention of a passing Kangaskhan, who took one look at the pitiful mess and decided she'd take the Milotic in. The first night also brought with it an Amaura, who started to follow the pair mainly because she had seen Daniella accidentally shift and thought her flailing was the funniest thing ever. Personality Coming from a bustling city, Daniella favors crowds and the sense of comfort and anonymity they give her; she doesn't have much experience with the wilderness though, accustomed as she is to traveling through places and paths clearly marked on maps. Practical and supportive, though morbid at times and with a dry sense of humor, she's the type to shun being the center of attention and thrive in the background doing the dirty jobs. Being around young and needy Pokémon also made her attuned to other people's ways of interacting and gave her the habit of following the mannerisms of whoever she's talking to. She believes in fostering independence and standing up for oneself, though she knows people have limits and doesn't mind asking for help. She reacts negatively to coddling and belittling towards her or others and can get defensive, which can end in her being dismissive at best or too cutting or offensive at worst. Team Khan Khan is a female Kangaskhan that looks like an adult of the species. She has a longer tail and shorter claws, with harder scales and a sturdier built. She has a Gentle nature, the ability Scrappy, and the moves Dizzy Punch, Sucker Punch, Endure, and Reversal. Coming from parents who both tended to take the meaning of 'protective' to its utmost extreme, Khan has always enjoyed the safety that came with the knowledge that anyone who looked at her badly would get absolutely mauled by angry parents. She used that power for good, befriending weak Pokémon and playing with them so they'd be left alone by others who would try to fight them for easy exp, which nurtured her motherly side. Eventually, when her mother had another baby she decided to leave and live by herself. Like most Pokémon, it was hard at first, but she ended up managing well enough, even having her own baby somewhere down the line. At some point, while scavenging for food, she heard panicking yelps that led her to an aquatic Pokémon attempting not to fall down the side of the mountain. How did a Water-type end up there was anyone's guess, but the sigh was so pitiful she decided to take care of the other, even after that first question ended up answered when her baby bit the Pokémon's fin and it transformed into a human. Maura Maura is a female Amaura who's around her early teens. Her tail is pretty long and she has a shorter neck and a darker color than average Amauras, with a longer snout. She has a Bold nature, the ability Snow Warning, and the moves Discharge, Blizzard, Ancient Power and Take Down. Maura's mother was part of the Fossil Pokémon the Vertia Leader settled on the underground tunnels, and as such she had a cozy and risk-free life. Which Maura couldn't stand. She liked to go off challenging everything that moved, and eventually decided to leave the town to pick fight with bigger opponents. Shortly after leaving, she crossed paths with a trainer and a Kangaskhan; having never fought one of those before, she went to challenge them, but her sudden fight yell startled the trainer enough to make her transform into a snake Pokémon. Which proceeded to flail all over the place before finally shifting back. Clearly, if Maura had to pick a human to follow, one like this was as good as it could get. Trivia * Milotics are able to levitate on land; sadly, never having seen one before, Daniella is unaware of this fact. * After the first night, when she complained that her clothes were definitely not meant for sleeping outdoors (especially with a Snow Warning Ice-type out and near), Maura went away for a few hours and came back a bit roughed up and with a thick dark-brown coat. Daniella decided to leave the area as fast as possible and never let Maura out of her sight again (but kept the coat). Upon reaching Taismog, she struck up conversation with a trainer that had bought Poké Balls en mass to get the free Premier Balls, and managed to get two of them in exchange for a few practice matches. * Khan's father was an Aggron, and her mother a Kangaskhan. Maura's father was a Mareep, and her mother an Amaura. Category:Shifter Category:PC